


Night Confession

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Nyx Ulric Lives, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Resurrected with the other Glaives, Nyx thinks about what's really missing from the city.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Night Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at my Tumblr

There had been long, agonizing hours spent like this; crouched in the minimal cover afforded by the broken and ruined remains of what Nyx knew was once a thriving corner of the Crown City. Fire and a portable light he had fully charged before leaving the base buried in the easily defended train tunnels the only means to give him a moment’s peace on the familiar route of the patrol. When he looked up to the sky above the city, it was almost painful to see the stars now.

There had been days where the haze that clouded the sky- the never-ending night that had settled so thoroughly across Eos— had seemed to thin or move on with a wind and he could look up at the strange sight of the stars against the inky night sky. Stars that he had now spent years wondering if they were watching Eos being slowly snuffed out as it was. 

Stars that would not have been possible to see years ago under the best of circumstances. 

He remembered this little corner of the city well. The street that opened to a plaza, the mall Noctis preferred around the corner, the trains barely a block away. He could look up and still imagine that he could see the lights of the building Noctis had called home for years.

“Hey, little king.”

The words sounded hollow around him in the empty streets. Even the distant growls and scratches of the daemons crawling through the city seemed to fade away as Nyx watched the stars pass overhead, his back pressed against a crumbling wall that he remembered once separated a park from the wide stretch of sidewalk. They had summers in that park— grabbing a cold drink from one of the stalls that had long since burnt away with the rest of the city core— and Nyx smiled at the memory of it. 

He just needed a moment to breathe. 

A moment to flex the stiffness from his arm that he still felt the fires of the Lucii burning through.

“You’d really hate the city now, you know.”

Cor had let him take a handful of Glaives under his own command. Had helped him set up a base just beyond the reach of the Citadel’s shadow, where the false King never seemed to wander. He had built up a supply chain between the safety of the lighted and controlled areas and the few outposts of stranded civilians just trying to survive in the places where the city hadn’t completely crumbled around them. 

But right now, while his own Glaives cleared their patrol lines and sealed off the tunnels again, Nyx just wanted to see the stars. 

“I miss you, you know.” He had no doubt that Noctis did know. Where ever he was. Inside the Crystal, according to Prompto and Gladio, fulfilling some stretch of prophecy Nyx had no faith in. That he was sure Noctis had no faith in. “But leave it to you to find a way to nap for a few years.”

Overhead, the stars cut a shining path in the night sky between the buildings and roads and miraculously standing decorations not yet destroyed by the city’s new inhabitants.

“When you get back,” Nyx didn’t want to think about the implications of that being a hypothetical. He didn’t want to start down the path of thought that led him to question if Noctis would ever come back to him. Or if he would be the same person as before. Somehow Nyx doubted that anything could really change Noctis that much; “I need to tell you something. A lot of somethings, actually. But one’s kind of important, and I fully expect you to laugh and call me an idiot.”

He could feel the magic in the air as he watched the stars. Somewhere a few streets away was a fight, and he could feel the Glaives using the magic of the Lucii from this distance. Flashes of light shattered against the remnants of the buildings, and Nyx tried not to think about the place that it used to be. He tried not to think about the shimmer of the Wall overhead that had seemed so eternal in the sky, and the lights that cast aside every shadow as the city refused to sleep when there was so much else to do. The neon of the advertisements, the brilliant light of the street and cars that had seemed to go on forever, even when watching from above in the apartments Noctis had made a home in. 

He tried not to think about the confessions Noctis had shared before everything fell apart and the world they had never thought could end fell in tatters around them. He tried not to think about his reaction back then, the fear that had stalled him when he was suddenly promised a whole future ahead of him. 

“I couldn’t give up my past back then, little star.” Nyx wondered if his apartment was even there anymore. The fires at the end had seemed to burn through every corner of Insomnia when he was fighting through them. Now he realized that they had only stolen a small piece of the city. 

“But,” Nyx pulled himself up to his feet as he heard the fight dying down and the voices of his Glaives coming closer. Break was over; “I’d give you whatever time I’ve got left, Noctis, if you’d just come back.”


End file.
